Photo Books
by onemoregeek
Summary: This story was inspired by one I wrote a long time ago called the wedding. I felt Ami and Makoto needed to have that story finished and this is it. Ami and Makoto work together compiling photos of their friends during battle.


Photo books

Ami moved the laptop to the kitchen table and turned it on. She started a pot of tea while waiting for the computer to finish the startup. She set the pot and two cups on the table and started to go through the files. They were well organized but there was so much to go through to find the best pictures and videos. The knock at the door was firm but friendly "come in, it's unlocked". Makoto walked in, her arms full of bags "you really should not keep the door unlocked when you are home alone". "I normally don't, but I knew you were coming over, I thought it would be easier. What are all the bags for?". "Well you said it was a lot of video to go through so I thought we might be at it for a while, I brought dinner." Makoto was already pulling things out of the bags and set up her laptop next to Ami's. "Mind if I throw some stuff together to cook while we work?" Ami nodded and smiled, she knew she should have expected it, Makoto always tries to feed everyone every chance she gets. Makoto hummed a little as she chopped some potatoes, carrots, celery and onion. She browned the meat and threw in the veggies and some beef broth and set the lid on. Ami loved to watch her cook, she was so organized and efficient and happy. "It should be done in about 2 hours, but if we leave it longer it won't hurt, low and slow is the best way to go." Makoto sat down and looked at Ami "what first?" "well I have everything on my computer should we transfer some to yours so we can both look at the same time?" Makoto smiled "you're the boss, whatever you say goes" She pulled out the cord and connected the two computers. Ami started to transfer the files and Makoto looked in awe "what do you need me for? You have everything labeled and organized?" "I need someone to help me find the best pictures everyone wants their own videos and books so I need to find enough great pictures to fill books for what 7 people?" "Usagi, Rei, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibi Usa, Mamaru and you, oy that's 8." Makoto exclaimed as she counted them off on her fingers. "You forgot you, Makoto. And I don't really have any pictures of me since I always take them." It was a matter of fact statement but there was a small hint of sadness. Makoto had an idea "can we put Usagi and Mamaru together in one? It would be one less book and video" They each grabbed a cup of tea and set to work they both made 8 files on their home screen labeled with each of their friends. They watched video after video, screen capturing great moments and if a scene was really good copying the whole video and putting it into the file of the person if focused on. "Wow there is a lot of great stuff here" Makoto said after pulling her eyes from the screen for a bit. "How about a break? We could have that stew, it is really starting to smell good" Ami looked up and agreed. "Ami you have so much for us to go through we will never get it all done tonight." Makoto said as she served the bowls of stew "It's okay I'll take care of the rest myself later, I know it's a lot" "Ami I'm not trying to abandon you, I just meant we might have to do this over a couple days maybe even weeks." "Oh, well I didn't think you quite knew what you volunteered for." "I knew, from the video you gave to Haruka and Michiru I knew you had a lot to choose from. I don't mind, we just have to check when our schedules are open at the same time to work on it." She smiled "and besides it's a great excuse to spend time with my favorite person in the world" Makoto smiled even brighter and Ami finally smiled back "I'm your favorite?" Makoto nodded her head. "You did a great job on the stew, nice and tender, thanks for bringing it I was just going to pull out some instant noodles." Ami said. Makoto looked horrified "instant noodles? Are you kidding me? Those are not healthy at all." Ami sheepishly replied "they are easy and I can stock up on them since they don't go bad." Makoto got up and started to look through Ami's cupboards and fridge "there is no real food anywhere, Ami you need to eat better." Ami sighed "I don't feel like cooking, I don't want to waste time at the store more than I have to, I just need to get something in me and get going." Makoto looked surprised something in the way Ami said it, there was something she could not put her finger on. She decided to drop it for now, Ami was unhappy and she wanted to fix it and for now that meant not continuing with this conversation. Makoto sat back down next to her friend and took another bite of stew "I should have brought bread or rolls, they go really well with stew." Ami nodded taking another bite. They worked for another hour on the computers commenting occasionally on a picture they found. Makoto yawned "I need to head home, I have work in the morning" she started to shut down the computer. Ami stood up "when should we work together next?" "Tomorrow will be a long day for me, would the day after work for you?" Ami nodded and walked her friend to the door "see you soon." Ami shut the door and rested her head on it, she really was tired too. She walked over to the kitchen there was only a pot on the stove no other mess from cooking. She put the leftovers in a plastic container and cleaned the few dishes and collapsed onto the bed.

Ami woke her up still in her day clothes; she looked at the clock and realized her alarm did not go off. She rushed around taking a shower and getting dressed. She would grab a bite to eat on the way. She opened the door and a bag thunked against it hanging on the handle. She opened the bag and inside were two plastic boxes. One had two steamed buns still warm and the other a neat little bento box. There was a note "eat well today, Makoto" Ami smiled and then ran down the hall hoping she did not miss the bus. She really wanted to get a car but it seemed a waste of money, until things like this happened. She did not miss the bus and enjoyed her breakfast of steamed buns as it drove along.

Makoto knocked on the door and a couple moments later Ami opened it. Makoto's arms were full of bags again and she placed them onto the counter. "I got ingredients for Soba, you don't mind right? It's the weather, makes me want soup." Makoto said as she pulled out the noodles and vegetables. "That sounds great, do you want any help?" Makoto looked up a little surprised "yeah, can you clean and cut the vegetables? I'll get everything else ready." They worked together in the kitchen prepping everything and letting the soup simmer. "Shall we move on to the computers?" Makoto asked. Ami nodded "I started a little before you got here, look at this picture I found" Makoto looked, it was of sailor moon, but in the background there was a very small sailor Venus whipping sailor Mars with her love me chain. "She said that was an accident, Rei was mad for days after that." Makoto laughed remembering "we should probably not include that one, it will be our little secret". Ami smiled a little mischievously "could you imagine what would happen if we showed this to them?" Makoto laughed some more imaging a couple different scenarios. They both got to work "I can't believe how young we looked. It is amazing to see where we started and how much better we all got." Makoto said as she looked at a rather early picture that had been taken. "That was the whole reason I started taking the videos, see how we were improving, what we needed to improve on. I would make little suggestions, I didn't want anyone to think I was trying to be in charge, but it seemed to help" Ami said. "No one thought that" though Makoto spoke for the whole group Ami believed it. It was tedious work but there were real gems. Occasionally one would be so good they would stop the other woman to show it.

The ritual had started, if it was a day they had agreed to work on the project Makoto would knock on the door, Ami would answer, they would cook together, then work on the project. Eventually they would get hungry and eat, and then back to the computers till one of them was too tired to continue, plan their next get together, clean the dishes and say good night. Many mornings a bag would hang on Ami's door handle. It was a nice routine and they both looked forward to it.

Makoto knocked and Ami welcomed her in. They went to the kitchen and Ami silently went to work following Makoto's direction. Back to the computers watching hours of videos, some battles were really scary; they knew how the battle ended but seeing it from the outside was a whole other thing. "There are many times we each could have died" Makoto said in almost a whisper, she looked over to Ami. "Yeah" Ami said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, she absentmindedly stirred the soup a little. "Ami why didn't you tell us you were constantly watching us almost die?" "It's just videos, we all ended up fine" Ami pulled out bowls to put the soup in. Makoto walked over to her "hey, you don't sound fine." She took the ladle out of Ami's hand and set it on the counter. She pulled Ami into a hug and Ami started to cry. It was not loud devastated tears, just the small quiet resigned tears of someone who gave up. "I think we need to talk, you are carrying too much on your heart." Makoto pulled her away just enough to look at the smaller girl "can you talk to me about it?" Ami nodded but still did not say anything. Makoto stood there holding Ami wishing she could make it all better, putting all the care and love she had into the hug hoping it would help. Ami pulled away and sat on the couch; Makoto followed her and sat next to her putting her arm around Ami's shoulders. "I am here when you are ready" Makoto said it quietly and Ami leaned into the girl sighing a little. "I should have taken more time for this new project. The collection for Michiru and Haruka, I noticed how often we were in danger but it didn't seem quite so bad, it had been a long time since I had watched the videos. Before it was never so many videos at once. But having to organize and label them it was a lot at once and I really just focused on Michiru and Haruka if they were not in the video I mostly ignored it so I missed a lot last time. This time I am paying attention to all of them and it seems like it was so dangerous, in a way I didn't quite notice before. I guess it was just too much at once. I worked on them yesterday as well, I probably should have taken a break." Ami was looking at her hands it felt like once she started talking she could not stop. "You are all my best friends, in battle I cannot always focus on what you are each doing, I have to fight myself. But when I get home I can see how each of us were fighting for our lives." "Ami we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can take a break as long as you want. If you never want to see those videos again you don't have to." "I don't want to stop, I hope when we finish it will make it all better" "but it seems to be making it worse now, Ami I don't want to see you hurting like this." Ami looked up "I feel a little dizzy can I just rest for a bit please." Makoto stood up so Ami could lay down. She went back to the computer but instead of sitting at her own computer she sat at Ami's she scanned the names and dates of the battles remembering a few to have been pretty bad. She found a ninth folder and opened it up. It was full of all the worst battles they fought in but all the videos were of Makoto, scared before an opponent, most ended with her just staring at the camera, that look of terror on her face. She remembered each of these, moments of fear that she would not win this time, but she would always see one of the other senshi and fight even harder so she could help them out. She looked over at the back of the couch, why would she keep a file like this? Makoto checked how many files they had not checked yet, they were actually really close to being done, they had been working together for weeks. She got back to work hoping to finish them before Ami woke up. She needn't have worried, she finished all the videos even finding some really great pictures. Makoto walked over to check on Ami, she was still sleeping. Makoto watched Ami's chest rise and fall, the steady rhythm of her breathing. She didn't know what to do, her stomach growled so she got a bowl of soup. There was a stirring at the couch Ami sat up. "I'm so hungry" she got up and came to the kitchen but Makoto was already pouring her a bowl. "Feeling better?" Makoto asked a touch of concern in her voice. "A little" Ami focused on her soup. They ate in silence, Makoto cleaned up she was tired but she could not go home yet. "I finished all the videos." Ami was happy with that news "really, it is all done?" "Well the sorting is, but compiling them into books and disks is not. I was going through the folders, we got some really great stuff" Makoto hesitated unsure if she really wanted to discuss the last folder "Ami, what was that last folder you made? It seemed like all the worst things that ever happened to me are there in that folder, why?" Ami looked up, she had something like fear in her eyes. "You saw that?" "yes, and I am really confused by it" "It started as a place to put things I never wanted to see again, that scared me to my core but then I don't know why I started watching those videos over and over and I was so scared for you. I never remember seeing you like that before and I.." she was crying again Makoto did not know what to say or do "I was so worried you were going to die, how could I keep going if you were gone, how could I fight without you, could I laugh without you, what would the world be like without Makoto." Makoto hugged the girl again "I am here, I am not going away. Please don't worry about that. Please. You know what pulled me out of the fear you see in each of the videos?" "No" "My friends, you, Usagi, Rei, Minako all the sailor soldiers, the moment I saw you I could fight harder and stronger because I knew I had to be there for my friends." Ami put her arms around Makoto and hugged her back and the tears did not stop. Makoto petted the girls short blue hair "it's okay, we are all okay" she kissed the top of the shorter girls head "I need to sit again" "do you want to sleep, or take a bath or just sit." "I don't know" "bath it is, you just had a nap and I think you need to relax in your element, just breath, try not to think" Makoto went to the bathroom and started the water. Ami grabbed her night clothes and came in "thank you, are you going to stay?" "as long as you want me to" "thank you" Makoto left the room and Ami slipped into the water. Makoto had been right a bath was the perfect idea she felt the anxiety melt into the water, all her worries floating away, she lost all concept of time when she was in water. A smell wafted through the bathroom, warm chocolate. Ami sat up, yes it was definitely warm chocolate. She got out of the bath and emptied the water, she quickly dried and dressed. When she came out she found Makoto in the kitchen checking the oven. She looked over to Ami "did you enjoy the bath?" "It was amazing" she said with the biggest smile she'd had in a long time. Makoto grinned "great, I made chocolate cake should be done soon, want to have some with tea?" "Yes please" they sat at the table, the computers were put away, just the cake and tea were on the table. "Makoto, thank you for everything. I feel like… I don't know how I feel. Like the world was coming down on me and now I can see the sky." Makoto smiled "anything for you, I'm glad I could help… Ami why was it just me? In that folder it was all me." "you noticed" "Hard to miss" "It was all my worst fears, losing you." There was silence Makoto felt even more confused than before she asked the question. "But Usagi is way more important than I am, she is the princess the hope of the whole world." "Not to me" Ami said it quietly to her tea cup but Makoto heard and stared at Ami, Ami continued to stare at her tea cup, her heart pounding. "Thank you for the cake, I'm feeling really tired again, I think I should go to bed" She stood up and Makoto stood up with her and gently grabbed Ami's hand "no, not yet. Ami I need you to tell me what you mean." "I can't." Ami pulled her hand away and started to walk away. Makoto was right behind her and grabbed her hand again "Ami, please don't walk away, please." Ami stopped, she did not like the pleading sound in Makoto's voice, it was desperate. Makoto took a deep breath "Ami, do you have feelings for me" Ami continued to look away from Makoto, she was frozen, she did not know what to do. "I" the words clung to her throat, they did not want to come out, once they were out they could never go back in, she had already said too much. Makoto took another deep breath she was trying so hard to keep her voice impassive "Ami, please tell me the truth, do you have feelings for me" that note of pleading returned to her voice no matter how hard she tried to control it. Amy turned and smiled mechanically "you are my best friend, I have only the best feelings for you. I really am tired, it is really late I have work in the morning" Makoto let her hand slip down and walked to the door "good night my friend" the words had no life in them and she left. Ami walked to the door confused, should she lock it or should she call her friend back, a fierce battle was going through her mind. She opened the door and looked down the hall Makoto was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees crying. "Makoto, please come back" Makoto looked up and did as she was requested. Ami led her to the couch and sat her down. There was silence for so long it hurt, Ami opened her mouth to speak many times but always closed it before a sound came out. "Ami, we can be friends, it's okay, I understand. We will always be best friends. I will never try to make you anything more, please don't worry about that. We can go back to the way it was, I will not read into your actions anymore. I misinterpreted, and I'm sorry. I thought for a moment, but I was wrong. And after this I will never bring it up again, but please don't leave me." "NO, Don't say that, you were right and I was scared, scared of the same things you are right now, if I understand you right. I love you, not as just a friend but as more. So afraid to push you and have a broken friendship. You are the most important person in the world to me." Makoto looked at her, both women so afraid that they had said too much or not enough. Ami grabbed Makoto's hand and looked her in the eyes "Makoto, I love you" "I love you too, Ami." Makoto lifted Ami's hand to her lips and gently kissed it "so very much, for so very long." They were so exhausted from the evening they just sat there holding hands till they fell asleep on the couch.

Makoto's alarm on her phone went off jarring the two women awake. "I hurt all over" Ami said as she stood up. Makoto was bending and stretching trying to ease her muscles, she stood up, back straight. "Ami, I meant it last night you know, it was not just exhaustion from the emotional day. I love you." "I know, and I meant it too." Makoto smiled "Makoto, what time is you alarm for? It seems really early" "oh I get up around 6, you know breakfast and all that." Makoto did some quick calculations there was no way she would be able to cook breakfast and get clean and get home to get clothes and still be on time to get to work. "Ami, I have to run home, I would love to cook breakfast and eat with you, but I really can't today, I need clean clothes. I just can't go to work in the same clothes as yesterday, I would never live it down." "Get going, I sure there will be other opportunities to eat together." "I really want to call in sick, but that would be rather irresponsible." "Makoto let's talk after work okay, have a good day, just relax." They shared a hug, it made their hearts skip a beat, so much unsaid was put into that hug, Makoto left.

Makoto knocked on the door, Ami answered, Makoto's arms were full of bags, she smiled brightly "curry?" Ami set to work washing the rice and putting it in a cooker while Makoto worked her magic with many different spices and vegetables. It was not quiet, they talked about work while they cooked, and how quiet it had been senshi wise, how their friends were. "I wonder how Michiru and Haruka are doing now that they are married" Makoto mused out loud. "Probably no different, they have been dating for what 6 years now. They were an old married couple before they ever exchanged vows" "Michiru might hit you with a deep submerge if she ever hears you call her old, no matter the context." Ami laughed, she knew Makoto was right, Michiru was a great friend but rather vain. "Well this needs to simmer for a bit to get all those lovely flavors in every piece of chicken and veg. Should we work on the photo books? Or would you like to talk?" Ami was a little uncomfortable "let's work on the books, like I said once it is all done I really hope it makes my mind at ease." "I think it will, the books will hold only the best memories, not the scary ones, and seeing so many good memories will be good for you." They once again set to work. "I'll take Minako, you want to take Rei?" "Sounds good" they transferred the proper files to the computer they would be working on and set to it. This time there were so many laughs and stopping the other woman to show pictures it was taking a very long time. "Goodness making the book is going to take as long as sorting the pictures did." Makoto was not complaining just commenting. "Did you think this would be the easy part?" "Honestly, yes." "Each book can take around 5 hours if they are made well, it can take an entire day if they are made really well. I spent about two days working on Michiru and Haruka's book. I wanted it perfect for them." "Let's eat, and maybe now have that talk." Ami got up and served the curry on rice bringing it back to the table with her. They each took a bite in silence Makoto started "what exactly did you want to talk about?" "Well I guess where do we go from here? We said we love each other and that is kind of like starting in the middle instead of the beginning. " "I don't think so, we have known each other for so long I think it is a perfect place to start, the middle, our beginning was when we first met, we had a relationship it was just a friendship but it was a relationship none the less. It's not like we rushed into anything" "Okay, second question, I want it official, we have been reading between the lines for so long I cannot take it anymore. What are we? Friends who are in love, girlfriends, friends who are pretending not to be in love around other people but only in our own private spaces?" "I didn't realize we needed to discuss it. I thought as of last night I had a girlfriend. Was I wrong?" there was just a touch of concern in Makoto's voice "No, that sounds perfect, just what I was thinking. But from now on no misunderstanding, always speak your mind, always spell it out okay." "Okay, but you have to as well" "The other part of my question seems to have been glossed over though, do we tell our friends, do we tell the world?" "I really don't think we need to announce it to the world or anyone. But if anyone asks why I am holding your hand, I will not deny it. Is that fine with you?" "Yes, let's not make a big deal, let it come as is natural. I'm sure our friends will know soon." "Any other things you want official or spelled out?" "Now that you mention it, yes. Does this change anything? When do we meet? Where do we meet?" "I think it changes nothing, we have practically been dating this last month anyway. Seeing each other some days, not seeing each other other days. Really what would change other than we can spend that time doing things other than poring through hours of videos. Like maybe see a movie or go on a walk. I really do like cooking with you though, I would like that to stay the same." "Nothing changes?" there was a hint of disappointment in those two words "Nothing except this time you know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me. That is a huge change I don't know why we would want more change than that." "But what about…" Ami had said it slowly, embarrassed and turned red, Makoto raised her eyebrows and choked a little on her curry, Ami quickly hit her friend on the back while Makoto coughed a little "I'm okay. I'm fine" Ami would not look Makoto in the face "I just meant, you said hold hands, and that sounds nice. I would like to hold your hand." Makoto took Ami's hand and lifted it to her lips and kissed it. Ami blushed even more but smiled widely. They finished the meal with no more to say about their relationship. "Okay let's get back to work, we can't sit here all lovey dovey all night, we have books to make." Makoto said as she started to clear away the dishes.

It was the same ritual, nothing had changed. Makoto would knock at the door, Ami would open it, they would cook, then work on the project, then eat and say goodbye. They talked while they did this, little daily news or opinions on things that came up, pleasant chatter. The only change was occasionally one would hold the others hand or place a hand on the others thigh while they worked, a reminder, I'm here and I love you.

"They are all done" Makoto sighed "we finished all of them". Ami let out a sigh of relief as well "I'm really glad you helped me with this project, it turned out so much better than I had hoped." She said as she grabbed Makoto's hand meaningfully. "Well how do we give them to everyone?" Makoto asked. "I think Haruka and Michiru should hold a party, it's their fault we ended up doing this many books in the first place." Ami said running her free hand through her hair. "Remind me to thank them." Makoto teased "it's a good idea though, their house is big enough. Why don't you call them. I would kind of like this project to officially be over and maybe take you on a date that has nothing to do with computers, videos, pictures or anything like that." Ami pulled out her phone "Michi, hi. The photo books and videos everyone wanted are finally done… I know it took a while but it was a crazy amount of work… Yes Makoto helped me a lot… I, well we were wondering if you and Haruka would mind holding a party so we could give the books out?" Ami turned a little red "ah, well, yes. Like I said Makoto helped a lot so she should get half of the credit… thank you Michi… Saturday evening?" Makoto shook her head and whispered "not a good day, remember I work in a restaurant, Saturday nights I always work." "Can we pick another night, Makoto works Satudays… no I don't have her schedule memorized… Yes, she is here… okay." Ami handed the phone over to Makoto "Hi Michiru… yes we have been spending a lot of time together, do you have any idea how long it takes to work on those books?... of course I didn't mind it… you are absolutely right, I have enjoyed every bit of it… okay Monday night would work for me. Thank you… no really, Thank you for everything." The last word had a little emphasis on it and Makoto hung up. "Well, she knows" Ami said "yes she does" Makoto responded. "Did she actually ask you?" Ami's eye got wide. "Of course not, just the knowing voice and her choice of words and slight teasing" Makoto smiled "It's okay you know, it's not a bad thing." "I know, it is just a little scary don't you think?" Ami really did seem a little worried. "Nope, not even a little bit. If you ask me there was a little "about time" sound in Michiru's voice. It's fine really, just be natural like we are in the kitchen together, relaxed and at ease with each other"

Makoto knocked and Ami opened the door. "Just wrapping them up now, want to help?" "Sure, it feels really weird coming without my computer and bags of groceries." They sat on the floor color coordinating each gift to the wrapping paper matching the Fuku the women wore. Each were so colorful and bright till you got to the deep purple of Hotaru and the dark green of Setsuna they were so dark they were almost black. "They look picture perfect." Mokoto said "hey we should get going or we will miss the bus." They grabbed all the packages and ran out the door, they did not miss the bus.

Michiru opened the door, it was irritating to Makoto how elegant she could look while being so casual. Michiru welcomed them in and whispered in Makoto's ear when Ami was out of earshot "years of practice sweetie, remember it's what I do for a living." Makoto looked shocked and looked at Michiru wondering just how she had known. "your face shows a lot more than you think it does, don't be jealous, I won't charm Ami." She said with a wink as she walked to the living room. Makoto followed her to the living room it was the same comfortable room, no crazy decorations but all the others were already there with plates of snacks. "Not as good as if Makoto had cooked them, but I think she deserved a break so I made all the food today." Michiru said to the room as Makoto came in. "foods in the kitchen if you two want to grab a plate" Michiru nodded to Ami and Makoto. They went in to the kitchen and started to grab their snacks. Makoto did not want to admit it but her heart was pounding no matter what she had told Ami before, this was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Ami placed her hand on Makoto's "You said it was going to be okay, just relax, just like in my little kitchen. Right?" Ami stood on her tip toes and kissed Makoto on the cheek. Makoto felt herself relax just a little. "Cute" Haruka was standing in the doorway with her phone out taking a picture "first kiss?" Makoto's face flushed red but her heart was calm, Haruka had teased them, that meant it was fine. "Yes" Ami responded. "Not really right? I mean that was not even a kiss, it was a peck on the cheek." Haruka was now standing with them looking at Makoto "please tell me that was not your first kiss" she made air quotes around the last two words. "Oh be quiet. How long did it take before you kissed Michiru for the first time?" Makoto was feeling a little feisty now. "Oh it was months" Michiru said from the doorway "you better get back the girls are dying to open their gifts." Makoto laughed a little at this, Michiru would always refer to the rest of the women forever as girls though she was only a couple years older than them.

It had not taken long to hand out the presents all the women were passing around the books pouring over each one pointing, and ohing, and ahing and laughing. The room was full of stories "I remember this", "I had forgotten about that", "I never knew". After looking at the books they played the videos one after the other. Each started with a transformation from the girl to the senshi, then various battles played out before them. Ami had given up on combining Usagi and Mamoru's books and just gave them one each anyway, they had plenty of footage of each of them. The party was finally over, everyone thanked Ami and Makoto for working on the books and videos as they left.

It was just the outer senshi left with Ami and Makoto. "You sure kept your hands to yourself Ami, why was that?" Michiru asked, it was not accusatory just curious. "It was natural, we were all changing seats to look at different books, I didn't go out of my way not to hold her hand. I was just doing what felt right, no need to prove anything." "Good" it almost sounded proud. "Hey you two want a ride home? It's way better than the bus?" Haruka was asking this time. "it won't be an inconvenience?" Makoto asked. "no more than making nine books and nine videos, I think we all still owe you two," Haruka was casual about it but firm that they deserved something in return. "It really was my pleasure, I'm really glad to have worked on them. I got to spend a lot of time with Makoto." Ami was blushing. "I won't let you sell yourselves short. You both always do that. Your time is worthwhile. You deserve more than a simple thank you." There was a frustration in Haruka's voice. "she gets so worked up, calm down Ruka, let's go for a drive." Michiru was already heading to the garage "if you don't hurry I'll get the keys first". That snapped Haruka out of her zone and she ran to get the keys before Michiru could. Michiru turned her head back to Ami and Makoto and with a fake pout on her face whined "honestly, one little fender bender and she won't let me touch her precious baby again." It was amazing to see Michiru use the power she had over Haruka, Ami wondered if Michiru had the fender bender on purpose just to have this useful tool of snapping Haruka back to reality.

Michiru handed an elastic band to Makoto from the glove box "you will probably want to braid it before she gets going." The wind whipped their hair, it did not bother Haruka and Ami since they both had short hair but Makoto was glad her hair was now in a braid, it would be a mess of tangles if it had not been. The scenery flew by them as Haruka took the long way around to get Ami home. For Haruka it was not about the destination, but the driving. Just being in the car with the top down feeling the wind all around her, she was in her happy place. No one could talk, the wind was too intense, even if you tried the wind was too loud and no one would hear anyway. Makoto held Ami's hand the whole drive and was sad to see her apartment building get closer. Haruka pulled the car up and Michiru opened the door for Ami, Makoto was still holding her hand and kissed it before Ami got out of the car " Good night Ami, Sleep well." "You too" and she headed to her building. "Could have given her a proper kiss you know" Haruka teased. "Please, just take me home".

Ami got to her apartment and noticed a package on the table, it was blue. She didn't remember seeing it before. She picked up the package and read the note "for Ami, you deserve one too. Love Makoto" She opened the package and there was a photo book full of pictures of her. She was so shocked, there were many pictures of her in her fuku fighting. A couple even showed her fighting right alongside Makoto. They were all reflections from store windows or car mirrors some were even reflections from her aqua rhapsody attack. She closed the book and hugged it. It must have taken so much extra attention to find all these reflections. Happy tears slid down her face, she knew she was truly loved.


End file.
